Zidane Tribal
Summary Zidane Tribal is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy IX. He is a thief and also a bit of a playboy. At the beginning of the game, Tantalus Theater Troupe was sent to Alexandria by Lindblum's Regent Cid Fabool IX on a mission to kidnap the princess, only to get entangled in the coming war and an event that escalates to a quest to protect the planet of Gaia. Zidane is aware of the fact that he's an orphan, and only remembers one thing about his past: a blue light. He's always wanted to find out where he came from, though it's not his all-consuming life goal. In contrast to his previous Zidane possesses little of the sullenness associated with previous Final Fantasy protagonists like Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart; he enjoys making new friends and is always on the lookout to help those in need, he's quite carefree and cheerful, with very little angst or existential doubt. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely higher | 5-B, likely higher Name: Zidane Tribal Origin: Final Fantasy IX, Dissidia Gender: Male Classification: Angel of Death, Genome Age: 16 Destructive Capacity: At least small country level+, likely higher (superior to the Earth Guardian) | At least small planet level+, likely higher (defeated the Ark in the Oeilvert) Range: Human melee range, at least several meters with spells Speed: Relativistic+ (was able to outrun the roots of the Iifa Tree for an extended period of time and should be comparable to Bahamut, an Eidolen that could dodge and weave through Alexander's Divine Judgement, in speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class NJ+ Durability: Small planet level+ (survived being hit by Kuja's Ultima) | At least small planet level+, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Two Mage Mashers (Pictured above), Orichalcum (signature dagger) Intelligence: He is highly confident in his abilities and a very skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, magic, master thief, highly skilled at wielding daggers and double-bladed weapons, highly skilled acrobatic, can transform into his Trance that amps his stats further, excels in aerial combat, appears capable of surviving without a soul Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques -Steal: His “Steal” ability allows him to steal items from an enemy. His Steal ability can be augmented with some of his other abilities such as Flee Gil, Steal Gil, Master Thief, Mug and Bandit. '-Base "Skill":' -Flee: Instantly escape from battle at the cost of 10% of the gil the party would have won from the battle. -Detect: Shows what items the enemy has to Steal, listed from the rarest to the most common. -What's That!?: Causes enemies to turn around, resetting their ATB bars and allowing the characters perform a back attack on them. -Soul Blade: Inflicts a status ailment on an opponent. The status ailment inflicted is the same as whatever status Zidane's current weapon carries. 99% accuracy with thief swords, but always misses with daggers. -Annoy: Inflict Trouble on an enemy. 50% accuracy. -Sacrifice: Zidane reduces his HP and MP to 0 and fully restores the other party members HP and MP. -Lucky Seven: If Zidane's current HP ends in 7, randomly inflicts 7, 77, 777 or 7777 damage to a single enemy. -Thievery: Inflicts damage to a single enemy. Zidane's Thievery skill is directly linked to the number of successful steals performed times half of his speed; with enough steals, the player can power it up to deal 9,999 damage. Steals done by Blank, Marcus, and Cinna count. '-Trance “Dyne”:' -Free Energy: Five explosive physical attacks are inflicted on the target, though without Zidane actually moving. With each explosion is a different symbol. Damage is 150% of Zidane’s regular physical. -Tidal Flame: All enemies are struck by a wave of fire, inflicting heavy damage, which is 150% of Zidane’s regular attack. -Scoop Art: Purple beams of energy strike one target. The attack has 200% of a regular attack. -Shift Break: A swirling vortex forms beneath all enemies, causing heavy damage to all at a level of 200% of a regular physical attack. -Stellar Circle 5: A tornado of energy forms, damaging one enemy. This attack has the power of 250% of Zidane’s normal physical attack. -Meo Twister: All enemies are struck from above by multiple blasts of energy; each by certain symbols which are at a power level of 250% -Solution 9: A mass of red runic symbols fly past one enemy, causing a massive explosion of energy in their wake. causing a damage level of 300% of a regular strike from Zidane. -Grand Lethal: Several beams of energy lance out from Zidane’s body, striking all enemies. With each hit a symbol appears in the explosion of the impact, giving a 400% strength level. -Reverse Gaia: His EX Burst from Dissidia, Zidane dashes past the opponent from multiple angles to attack. Zidane ends the EX Burst by circling the opponent attacking multiple times. Other: The attacks featured in this profile seem to be based on game mechanics. Key: Base | Trance Notable Victories HST Gauntlet (Holy Shonen Trinity) Negimaverse (Negima) (clears the verse gauntlet style in base, Trance Zidane can solo) Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Thieves Category:Magic User Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Genomes Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Warriors Category:Actors Category:Perverts Category:Playboys Category:Bishōnen Characters Category:Wise Characters